Nickelodeon Japan (Partially lost TV station, 1998-2009)
Nickelodeon Japan '''(ニコロデオン, Nikorodeon) was a Japanese television station operated by Viacom International. Nick Japan launched in November 1998, and closed in 2009. The network aired many Nickelodeon classics in the Japanese language. List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan Nickelodeon Japan broadcast many American programs from the 1990s and 2000s as part of its broadcast day. These programs were broadcast in the Japanese language, and include: '''2000s Programming * SpongeBob SquarePants ''(スポンジボブ) (according to Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, SpongeBob first aired in Japan in 2002, three years after it's debut in America.) * ''The Fairly OddParents ''(Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ) (As of March 2014, Fairly OddParents has been reran on the Disney Channel, similar to some countries airing the show on that same channel, or it's sister channel Disney XD.) * ''Dora the Explorer ''(ドーラといっしょに大冒険) * ''The Wonder Pets ''(ワンダー・ペッツ) (Wonder Pets actually won an award for Best Kids Program in Japan once) * ''The Naked Brothers Band ''(ネイキッド・ブラザーズ・バンド) * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(アバター 伝説の少年アン) * ''Drake & Josh ''(ドレイク&ジョシュ) * ''The Backyardigans ''(Sing×3♪ぼくら、バックヤーディガンズ!) (As of 2012, Backyardigans has been reran on Disney Junior in Japan.) * ''Danny Phantom ''(ダニーファントム) * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(ジェニーはティーン☆ロボット) * All Grown Up (ラグラッツ・ザ・ティーンズ) * ''ChalkZone ''(チョーク・ゾーン) * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(ジミー・ニュートロン 僕は天才発明家!) (While Jimmy Neutron has been aired on Nick Japan since 2005-ish, Nick Japan's website didn't include the show on it's TV show page) * ''Invader Zim ''(インベーダー・ジム) (The Japanese name translates into "Invader Jim". This was done because Zim would be hard to translate in Japanese) * ''As Told by Ginger ''(ジンジャーの青春日記) '''1990s Programming' * Little Bill ''(リトル・ビル) * ''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (ワンだー・エディー) * The Amanda Show (アマンダ・ショー) * Cousin Skeeter ''(いとこのスキーター) * ''Rocket Power ''(ロケット・パワー) * ''Romeo! ''(ロメオ!) * ''The Mysterious Files of Shelby Woo ''(シェルビー·ウーの謎のファイル) * ''CatDog ''(キャットドッグ) * ''The Wild Thornberrys ''(ワイルド・ソーンベリーズ) * ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons! ''(オーイェイ・カートゥーンズ!) * ''The Angry Beavers ''(アングリー・ビーバーズ) * The Journey of Allen Strange (アレン・ストレンジの不思議な旅) * ''KaBlam! ''(カブラーム!) * ''Kenan and Kel ''(キーナン&ケル) * ''Blue's Clues ''(ブルーズ・クルーズ) (In 2006, a live show crossing over Hello Kitty with Blue's Clues was produced, although footage shows that only Blue appeared, the other Blue's Clues characters are nowhere to be seen) * ''Hey Arnold! ''(ヘイ・アーノルド！) * ''All That ''(オール・ザット) * ''The Adventures of Pete and Pete ''(ピートとピートの冒険) * ''Aaahh! Real Monsters! ''(ぎゃあ!!!リアル・モンスターズ) * Allegra's Window (アレグラのとびら) (The Japanese name translates into something like "Allegra's Door". This makes no sense for the show revolved around Allegra's magical window, but nothing about doors) * ''Global GUTS ''(グローバル・ガッツ) (The original version of GUTS has not been aired in Japan, strangely) * ''Rocko's Modern Life ''(ロッコーのモダンライフ) * ''The Secret World of Alex Mack ''(おまかせアレックス) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (アー・ユー・アフレイド・オブ・ザ・ダーク?) * ''Legends of the Hidden Temple ''(レジェンド～隠れ寺の伝説) * ''Clarissa Explains it All ''(クラリッサ) * ''Doug ''(ダグ) * ''Rugrats ''(ラグラッツ) * ''The Ren and Stimpy Show ''(レンとスティンピー) * ''Eureeka's Castle ''(ユリーカのお城) List of acquired programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan * Muppets Tonight (マペット放送局) * Shikato (しかと) * Growing Up Creepie (クリーピー) * Yvon of the Yukon (ぼんじゅール?!イボン) * Naturally, Sadie (セイディ my ダイアリー) * Trollz (トロールス☆) * I Got A Rocket! (アイ・ガット・ア・ロケット!) Closing In 2009, on the same day that Nickelodeon internationally changed it's logo, Nick Japan went off the air forever. It is unknown why though. There's still footage and pictures of the Japanese version up on the Internet, however. The website is still up as well. A link for the website can be seen in the ''KaBlam! episode "KaFun!". Dubbings The following Japanese dubbings of Nickelodeon programs have been found: *SpongeBob SquarePants: You can probably find a video of the Japanese dubbing somewhere on YouTube, it's not hard either. *The Fairly OddParents: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/fairy_parents/index.html *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/jimmy/index.html *Avatar: The Last Airbender: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/avatar/index.html *Rugrats: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/rugrats/index.html *My Life as a Teenage Robot: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/teenage_robot/index.html *Invader Zim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYznfv55KHA&list=PLT32-tNC6BZ18piL3THqRYz6pITRcNI1z (voice clips technically count, right?) *Hey Arnold!: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm18079342 *KaBlam!: https://www.youtube.com/user/Kutsushitanecosha/videos (includes some Action League videos) *The Ren & Stimpy Show: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm12965456 *Dora the Explorer: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/dora/index.html *The Wonder Pets: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/wonderpets/index.html *Blue's Clues: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/blues_clues/index.html *Drake & Josh: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/drake_josh/index.html *The Naked Brothers Band: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/naked_brothers_band/index.html *The Amanda Show: http://www.nickjapan.com/character/amanda/index.html References # Nickelodeon Japan website Retrieved April 13, 2015. # Old Nickelodeon Japan website 2003-2006 Retrieved April 16, 2015. # Nickelodeon Japan Website (coming soon) Retrieved April 19, 2015. # Nickelodeon Japan Commercial (1998 or 1999) Retrieved April 26, 2015. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio